


Nomes

by ScarletSQueen015



Series: Origens e signicados [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, Idéias, Other, Sugestões
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSQueen015/pseuds/ScarletSQueen015
Summary: Origens e signicados de nomes de/para personagens
Series: Origens e signicados [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921768





	1. Chapter 1

Postarei aleatoriamente.

Podem aparecer signicados dos nomes de personagens existentes ou OCs (lidos ou imaginados)

Indicarei sites usados, fandoms e se for o caso Ships.


	2. Anna

**Anna**

Significa "graciosa" ou "cheia de graça".

O nome Ana vem do original em hebraico _Hannah_ , mais tarde do latim _Anna_ , que quer dizer "graciosa, cheia de graça".

Esta versão é mais utilizada entre os falantes da língua inglesa, alemã, italiana e russa.

* * *

**Anne**

Anne é uma forma francesa de Ana, nome originado a partir do hebraico _Hannah_ , através do latim Anna

Além do francês, este nome é utilizado desta mesma forma entre os falantes das línguas inglesa, escandinava, finlandesa, alemã, holandesa e basca.

* * *

 **Origem** : Hebraica, Bíblica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.dicionariodenomesproprios.com.br/


	3. Alice

**Alice**

Significa “de qualidade nobre”, “de linhagem nobre”, "de sangue nobre"; "respeitada", "majestosa".

O nome Alice tem origem nas versões francesas _Adaliz_ , _Alesia_ , _Aliz_ , utilizadas como diminutivo de Adelaide, cuja origem é germânica.

O significado do nome Adelaide, do germânico _Adelheid_ , resulta da junção dos elementos _adal_ , que quer dizer “nobre”, e _haidu_ , que significa “espécie", "tipo", "qualidade”.

São suas variantes _Alicia_ e _Alizia_ , em espanhol e em italiano.

* * *

Alycia (com Y) é sua variante gráfica.

 _Alicia_ (sem acento) ou _Alizia_ (com Z) são as fomas espanholas e italianas de Alice, embora Alice também seja usado nesses países.

* * *

 **Origem** : Germânica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.dicionariodenomesproprios.com.br/


	4. Aurora

**Aurora**

Significa "o nascer do sol", "o raiar do dia", “a que nasce do oriente” ou “aquela que brilha como o ouro”.

Aurora é um nome do latim _aurora_ , com um significado bem evidente: "aquela que é como o nascer do sol".

A palavra "aurora" está intimamente relacionada com a palavra também do latim _aurum_ , que significa "ouro". O nascer do sol tem um brilho que se parece com o brilho reluzente do ouro. Aurora também pode significar então "a que brilha como o ouro".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.dicionariodenomesproprios.com.br/


End file.
